1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a table game system using game media such as cards and roulettes, and more particularly, to a card game system that can deliver images of the game media used in a table game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, card games of playing cards (for example, baccarat game) and table games such as a roulette game using a roulette are widely known as casino games.
Recently, as for a system for supporting such table games, for example, a technique has been proposed that installs a plurality of terminals (hereinafter referred to as “the player terminal (s)”) used by game players at positions distant from a table (hereinafter referred to as “the dealer's game table”) for a dealer to perform dealing, opening, and the like of cards, and delivers the images of the cards captured by a video camera to the player terminals (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-168664). With such a table game system, it is possible for a large number of game players to participate in a game at the same time that is played on the dealer's game table.
Here, the video camera for capturing the images of the cards, which is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-168664, allows only manual changing of the capturing direction. For this reason, it is possible for the dealer to commit fraud, such as skillfully replacing cards in a blind angle of the camera. In such a case, a problem occurs that causes tremendous disadvantage to the game players.